A Specialist, a Child, and one lifetime full of lessons
by StarKnight07
Summary: "Negev shisou, what do you think of my skills?" "Still has a lot of space for improvements." Negev, the zealous secretary with yandere aesthetics was given a simple yet very important task: teaching a young IWS2000 before the Austrian rifle could join the frontlines. Can she take IWS2000 under her wing perfectly, or will she meet her first-ever predicament? only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

"O Lord, why must I take care of her alone...?"

I glanced at the shotgun, as I drive silently.

Her snow-white hair moved following her breath; her pair of red eyes closed as she mumbled to herself... before readjusting her stature in her sleep.

Sheesh, that Commander...

I know I take pride in my status as his one and only _and _also as his Specialist, but...

As I focus my eyes on the road, my mind decided to review what my Commander told me an hour ago.

* * *

"_Negev, for your next mission... can you wipe that drool off your mouth first?"_

"_Oh! Sorry, Commander." I apologized, cleaning the edge of my lips with my napkin. I didn't know why I was drooling in the first place._

"_Right, since you're the only one free at the moment, I have no choice but to give this mission to your hands. Sorry, you're my secretary, but I told you to do errands outside the base all the time..."_

_I waved my hands, laughing bashfully. An expression no one would be able to witness other than my Commander._

"_Oh, no! Not at all! As your Specialist, it is my utmost duty to do whatever you command. If I refuse, I wouldn't be able to serve with my title correctly!"_

_He laughed as he fixed his glasses, "As always, your words amuse me, Negev. I thank you for always keeping up with me."_

"_Your words are my honor, Commander."_

_He was a greenhorn, but a couple years had passed..._

_With his guidance and orders, me and the other T-Dolls managed to fight back against those Sangvis scums. And now the situation is as peaceful as ever._

_He nodded, smiling. _

"_This is nothing but a small task, but I can't deny its importance, either."_

"_Importance...?"_

"_Yep. I want you to..."_

"_To...?"_

_I gulped, listening to what he might say next._

_The atmosphere turned to the usual kind as he laughed._

"_I want you to babysit a new T-Doll!"_

_..._

_..._

"_Commander, are you cheating on me?"_

"_What?! No, Negev it's not like-! No, don't pull your rifle! Don't aim at me with such menacing gaze! Stop!"_

_I sighed loudly, before putting my firearm away. Seriously, this man..._

"_...Kalina-chan just told me to take care of IWS2000. Everyone called the girl based on her manufacturer's name... Steyr Mannlicher. In short, her name is Steyr-chan."_

"_IWS... Ah, that little ver- girl. I see, sorry Commander, for not trusting you."_

_He waved it off._

"_I don't mind. I was thinking of letting the 404 members to take care of her, but then 416 and G11-chan might be... bad role models for her. G11-chan specifically."_

_I scoffed. Those 404 scums shouldn't exist, after all. Especially that midget in blue HK416 and the washboard of the group; UMP45._

"_Yes, I absolutely agree. I don't want to see IWS2000 to turn out to be a... 'Sleepo Beepo' like G11, and I don't wish to see her turn to be a ticking bomb like HK416."_

"_Hahaha, and I don't want WA-chan and the others to guide her as well. Not that I don't trust them... but you know what I mean."_

_True. _

_This Commander of mine has met and took many T-Dolls under his command. And it's safe to assume some of them... lost a lot of screws on their heads._

"_So, Negev. What do you think? Do you have the guts to teach Steyr-chan just like how you taught me when I was a greenhorn?"_

_His deep, black eyes met my pair of crimson eyes, as he placed his hand on a folder which I assumed had everything I need to know regarding IWS2000._

_I took a deep breath, before returning his gaze with my usual prideful grin._

"_Why, of course. For you and for myself, I shall take this mission."_

"_Oh, thank goodness, I'm not a good parental figure, so..."_

"_Wait, we're not t-taking care of her together?"_

_I started to sweat, my left eye twitching._

"_Hmm? No, you're fine with this, right?" He said, giving me his usual playful smile in return._

* * *

"Tch. That Commander... I'll definitely take lots of his time later... This is a mission everyone can handle, yes, but since _everyone_ are dumb in some degree, I had to do it?"

I turn to the right as I complain about his tricky words. I don't even know the area I'm about to visit, for god's sake!

"Mm..."

I can hear the yawn escaping the little girl, followed by the sound of her hands rubbing her eyes.

"...Good morning, Miss Negev."

"That's 'Good afternoon' for you, IWS2000. And call me _Mrs. _Negev. I'm already taken."

"Woaaah, really?!"

I can sense her amazed gaze.

"W-well, of course! I'm a Specialist, after all."

"Amazing! Mrs. Negev, where are we going?"

"...Good question, actually. It pains me to say this, but even I don't know where we are heading."

I just let the GPS guide me, since the Commander puts the directions himself.

"So this is a surprise for both of us?!"

Wow, kids are annoying.

I let out a tired sigh, "Yes, this will be a fun surprise for both of us, my dear. I believe in my Commander, and don't you believe in him as well?"

"Umm... I don't know."

"We don't... talk too often."

"It's like he's afraid of me..."

"_Perhaps it's the opposite."_

"Maybe if you think about it, he might just don't know what to say to you. Don't you think so?"

She looks at me while tilting her head.

"What do you mean, Mrs. Negev?"

"Some humans are awkward when it comes to new encounters, IWS2000. And that Commander, while it makes me sad to say this, can't handle new encounters so easily."

"I see... He's nice, though! He gave me candies and stuff!"

I nod slowly, he is the kind to do that, yes.

"The Commander aside, tell me about yourself, IWS2000. I got the files from the Commander, but I do not have the time to read them."

I look at the street sign.

Area X23... 30 kilometers more...

Well, the gas should be enough.

"Hmm... My name is Steyr IWS 2000. I was manufactured in Austria, and that place is cold! I got transferred to our HQ a couple weeks ago, and I had made some friends. Like... Nagant-san, Ribeyrolles-san..."

She starts to mention them one by one with a big smile.

I nod, "I see. I assume you are comfortable with them."

"Yes! They're mostly off duty, and they played with me when they have free time!"

They're off duty, so they should have free time... all the time, right?

If so, why did he...?

I shake my head, it's not right to doubt your commander, especially him, Negev.

"Umm... Why do you look so tense, Mrs. Negev? Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh goodness, no! I am just thinking about something."

I look at her, before giving the best smile I can.

"Your eyes... they're the same as mine."

"What makes you say that, IWS2000?"

"They're in a beautiful shade of crimson!"

My eyes widened, remembering what he said to me back when he chose me to be his secretary.

* * *

"_You know, Negev? Your eyes are scary."_

"_Oh my. Do they terrify you, Commander?"_

"_A little. But they remind me of a brilliant shade of crimson. A deep blaze of unyielding pride could be seen... or something? Haha, I'm bad with words._"

* * *

"...Fufu, perhaps we are a little bit similar."

IWS2000 smiled at me, before looking at my uniform.

"That design... the Star of David, was it?"

"Oh, you know about it."

"Commander told me."

"He did?"

She nods, still with her smile.

"He told me you are one of the greatest machine guns, and you were used by the Israeli Defense Forces starting from 1997."

"That is correct. And of course I'm one of the, no, _the_ greatest machine gun of all. I am a Specialist, after all."

"Ah, the Commander told me you always say that too! It's some kind of... a cool line, I guess?"

"You may think of it as such."

Silence comes as the two of us decided to stop the conversation.

Truth be told, I'm not good with kids, let alone an Anti-Materiel Rifle that turns out to be... this innocent.

And I can tell she's nervous too...

"Mrs. Negev, are we there yet?"

...Ah, yes.

T-Dolls, like me and her, are practically robots designed and created to follow our creators' wishes and desires. But there is a significant difference between an _adult_ T-Doll and a T-Doll with a _child's mindset_. I don't know how that works (because let me speak frankly, I don't remember my so-called "childhood" at all) but the Commander has told me IWS2000 will have the mindset of, arguably, a six-year-old.

And what I had learned from my beloved during our idle chats in between file reports is that human child _loves_ to annoy the shit out of you with questions like what IWS2000 had said.

"Ah... we're close, sweetie. Please, enjoy the ride. I have snacks if you want."

We T-Dolls are robots, yes, but we are so enhanced we are practically human. We can digest their food and drinks, and we can sense pain.

We're not like Servants from the _Fate series_, though.

"Snacks? But Springfield-san told me it's not good to eat in a vehicle."

Tch, that witch.

"Well that may be true, but you don't want to have an empty stomach on the road, no? You might get dizzy because of it."

"Hmm..."

"Don't worry, I can keep secrets."

I take an energy bar from my pocket and give it to her with a slight smile.

"The Commander likes this brand so much, I had to bring a couple with me just in case."

She looks at me with glittering eyes, "Wow! You really are a Specialist, Mrs. Negev!"

She opens the wrap and takes a bite.

"It's chocolate with... Peanut butter and jelly?"

"Blackcurrant, to be precise, but yes. The Commander loves it so much he sneaked to the kitchen to get as much as he can for his midnight snack."

Still munching on the bar, IWS2000 nods.

"I don't think Commander is the type to do that, though."

I laugh at this, before scoffing slightly, "My dear, here's my first advice. Looks can be deceiving. A little frog that has brilliant spots on its body might be poisonous enough to knock an adult human."

"Oh, oh! The poisonous dart frog, a native to the tropical Central and North America?"

...for a six-year-old T-Doll offspring, this girl is smart, isn't she?

"Yes, sweetie. I'm talking about those hideous frogs. But you get my message loud and clear, yes?"

"Yep! I'll keep that in mind, Shisou!"

...Shisou?

"Mrs. Negev is fine, you know."

She shakes her head, "No. Mrs. Negev has a lot of combat experience, and as a new member of the Commander's army, I must learn lots before being strong enough to be sent to the battlefields. Therefore, I will take this opportunity to learn more from you, Mrs. Negev."

"I... see. Fufu, very well. I, IWI Negev, shall teach you lots. I hope you are ready, IWS2000."

"Yes! I'll work hard, Negev shisou!"

As I glance at the now pumped up IWS2000, I sense a bright flame displayed on her crimson eyes.

The flames that reminded me of what the Commander said. Not like my blaze of pride.

But something more brilliant.

The flames of unyielding spirit that is willing to learn everything for her Commander's victory.

Without myself noticing, I am starting to look forward to what the Commander has in store for me and IWS2000.

But I know for a fact that this is going to be worthy of my precious time.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, SK07 here. First Girls' Frontline fanfic and I decided to quickly write a story about my most beloved 5*, Negev, and my third favorite, Steyr. Now I don't know if this is a thing for other people but for me personally? I find Negev's and Steyr's personalities... match up, in a sense. On one end you have a "Specialist" that will guide your other T-Doll comrades to victory (albeit with her... questionable gameplay for beginners) and then there's an honest, good-willing and oh so innocent Steyr, who wishes nothing but victory for her commander. And so I thought, "Why not make a story about Negev who tries to be a teacher to a little Steyr?" and boom, this story was made. This is just a prologue, as usual from me, but I hope everyone stays for some action from this questionable duo. **

**That is all for me, reviews would be appreciated, and huge thank you for reading this and mayyyybe following this story? That would mean a lot to me. SK07, signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

"IWS2000, we have arrived."

"Mmm... five more minutes..."

Sigh, this kid... a couple minutes ago she was munching the Commander's snacks, and now she went to dreamland again?

I lightly poke her cheek, "Come on, dear."

She lets out a long yawn. Back to square one, huh?

"Come on, take your briefcase on the trunk. You are strong enough to do that, yes?"

As I asked that, I help her with her safety belt before opening the door for her, and then I do the same on my end.

"Yes..."

She slowly gets out from the car, err, _the Commander's _car, and followed me to the trunk.

I open the trunk to show its contents.

A briefcase that I know and love since acting as the leader of the Commander's first echelon, a couple of suitcases (that the Commander had packed with some clothing for both me and IWS2000, apparently.) and her own briefcase that has her rifle stored inside.

"Mrs. Negev, the Commander told you to bring those suitcases as well, right?"

"Yes, they're... clothing, for both of us."

"I see! Commander really cares for his members!"

I laugh, letting my back endure the weight of my briefcase. Even though I'm slim and... lightweight, I can carry heavy items easily. Same goes to IWS2000 as well.

She managed to get her briefcase out from the trunk as well, though she carried it like... a school backpack for elementary students would use. Huh... reminds me of someone...

Probably not important.

I close the trunk as delicate as possible to not damage the car, before locking it with the car key.

With my briefcase on my back, and my two hands grabbing one suitcase each, I breathe a sigh.

What is the Commander thinking?

"Mrs. Negev, let's go in!"

"Ah, of course. Let us go inside."

Area X23.

Nothing that I know about this place other than that it is a safe area with no signs of Sangvis troops attacking the residents of this area.

But if this area is peaceful, why did the Commander...?

Either way, his reasonings that I will soon find out aside, we are now standing in front of the door that would lead us in to our "home".

I open my right hand's glove, before placing my palm on the scanner that's placed on the wall. Invisible to humans, but us T-Dolls can see its exact location.

_**[Access granted. Welcome home – Secretary IWI Negev & IWS2000.]**_

Me aside, how does the system... no, this must have been the Commander's doing, as well.

The door automatically opens, and I let IWS2000 enter first.

"Woahh! Mrs. Negev, look! Everything looks so high tech like back in the headquarters!"

I let out an impressed whistle, as the little offspring ran around the living room with glee.

The decorations, the furniture around the area, they all reminds me of his taste.

The Commander has a huge addiction to historical paintings... and also cats. It doesn't surprise me that the biggest painting is about Schrödinger's cat, as well.

"Ah, kitty! It looks so cute!"

"Indeed, IWS2000. That is Schrödinger's cat. But I assume you knew about the theory?"

"Umm... A hypothetical... theory about a kitty and a toxic object that are both placed in a box together. Until we open the box to check, the kitty will always be deemed as _alive_ and _dead_ at the same time."

I clap my hands, "Very good. Indeed. It is nothing but a hypothetical theory made by Erwin Schrödinger, an Austrian like you."

"Yeah, I know about him. But... isn't it cruel?"

"What is?"

She looks at me with sad eyes, before glancing back at the painting.

"I mean... it's just a normal kitty, trying its best to live a normal life..."

Ah...

True, in the eye of a six-year-old, it is a cruel thing to do.

Scratch that, I assume some people are against the scientist back then, as well.

Crap, how should I answer to that?

"Mrs. Negev, do you think the kitty deserves it?"

As if noticing my silence, the little girl asks me.

"..."

I take a deep breath, before kneeling in front of her so we're on the same height.

"Listen, IWS2000."

"In this world, some sacrifices are inevitable. Humanity, like our Commander and our other human comrades in the HQ, has done a... lot of sacrifices in order to survive."

"The Commander did...?"

I nod, "Indeed. While I am not proud of anything bad humanity has done, and believe me, they've committed _a lot of crimes that my Lord wouldn't forgive so easily_, I also know they did those acts for the greater good."

"Greater... good...?"

"Uh huh. And the little kitten that Schrödinger used? It was one of the many sacrifices needed to shape the world we are living in today, as well. Sure, it's not peaceful as a couple of years ago, but... we are here because of those sacrifices, no? You meeting the Commander, meeting everyone in the base... and meeting me."

Her eyes stared at mine before looking down.

"...I'm sorry, Mrs. Negev. I guess you are right."

She looks at me with a smile...

"Ah... that is all fine, IWS2000. Why don't you go to your bedroom? I already received the map from the system... it should be on the second floor."

"Okay..."

I watch her go upstairs.

Curses, I'm with her less than a day and now things are getting awkward? All because of a bloody painting of a cat.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, before setting my briefcase on the floor.

I sit on the comfy sofa, letting out a tired sigh.

"Commander... what should I do...?"

"_What you should do is to check up with Steyr-chan, no?"_

"Waah!"

I look to my right, the sight of the Commander sitting on the other side of the sofa could be seen.

"_Come now, why the shocked expression, Negev?"_

"I-I mean, you just...! No... this is one of the technologies in this house, isn't it, Commander?"

He nods, giving me a smile.

"_Indeed, it is."_

I focus my eyes, and I soon noticed that the Commander I'm seeing is nothing but a projection.

He stands up, "walking" around before looking at me.

"_So, first impressions?"_

"First impressions...? I apologize, Commander, but I don't know what you mean."

"_I'm talking about Steyr-chan, Negev._"

"...Ah."

I nod.

"I... didn't know kids would be this..."

"_Annoying?"_

"Well, a little. She's... I don't know how to... handle her questions."

"_I see, that's quite a problem."_

"I hate to say this, but... I don't understand her at all."

He laughed a little, before coughing.

"_That's just how any beginners would feel, Negev."_

I look away. This isn't how I want to do this mission...

"_Take it easy, okay? You have a lot of time."_

"A lot of time? Sir, I-"

"_Steyr-chan is safer with you rather than in the base. And I trust you completely. Plus, it's a great chance to teach the young T-Doll about this world, no?"_

I think about it for a moment.

Wait a minute...

"...What do you mean she's safer with me rather than in the base, where we have... everyone, to say the least. Shouldn't it be the opposite?"

The Commander looked at me and fixed his glasses.

"_Negev, there is a reason for that."_

"_I want you to make her days as enjoyable as you can. It doesn't matter how, just make her enjoy her days... with you. Everything... will be revealed one by one."_

"But I have 0 experience with kids!"

"_But you are my secretary. I've talked to you about my younger days. You're the most _human _out of every T-Doll in our legion... 404 being excluded."_

"Well, if you put it that way..."

"_Plus, I overheard your conversation with her on the way. Negev shisou, huh? Kinda cute."_

"W-well, I am a-"

"_Specialist, after all. And you're mine to boot, how lovely."_

"_My break time is over. Have fun, Negev-chan."_

He waves his hand before disappearing.

The most... human, huh?

I laugh, placing my right hand on my face.

"True, I feel like he has made me less of a machine nowadays. I wonder if this is what they meant about having a _heart_?"

But now...

How should I do that...?

Ah, I did sense there's an underground facility...

I nod, before going upstairs.

* * *

"...IWS2000? Where are you, sweetie?"

I try to call her.

The Commander told me a couple months ago that a human child would respond faster with "Dear...", "Sweetie..." and the like.

"I'm here..."

I hear her voice trailing off from one of the rooms.

When I open the door, I can see her sitting on her designated bed, reading what seems to be a storybook.

"What are you reading?" I ask, sitting beside her.

Flipping the page to read a new one, she replies: "It's a book full of Austrian folktales. I am reading _The Enchanted Sleep_ now."

Ah, I knew about that story.

The Commander had a friend from Austria, and she apparently gave the Commander her book.

"...I recognize that book."

"Do you, Mrs. Negev?"

"Indeed, it was the Commander's, given by his friend. She came from Austria, too."

IWS2000's face beams after that.

"Really?!"

I nod, "Yes. The Commander... he has a lot of friends from around the globe."

"Cool! You know, Mrs. Negev, I'm curious."

"Curious about what?"

She puts a finger on her chin, thinking.

"...What does it feel to be an adult?"

"E-eh?!"

"I mean, the Commander is... I don't know, he looks dumb. But beneath his glasses, his eyes... I feel like he's been through a lot. Does all adult humans and adult T-Dolls in the base work in the same way?"

I look at the ceiling, thinking of a good response.

True, the Commander is like a set of Matryoshka dolls. You open his first layer of secrets... and you will find yourself standing in front of another wall that hides another secret. So on and so forth until you reached the last doll.

His gentle eyes that are accompanied by his glasses represents his pacifistic approach towards life, but every T-Dolls that has seen him on the battlefield could tell he hides something far more sinister inside him. Him going to the battlefield was something many of us deemed as a bad decision, but he made it clear that he would rather die alongside us than sitting nicely in the base.

...But in the end, Helian would scold him and he was from then on must only stay in the base unless necessary.

"...Mrs. Negev, are you okay?"

"O-oh! Sorry, I just thought your question was a nice one. You see, IWS2000, adults like me and the Commander... has many things in their minds. For example, the Commander always thinks of a way to execute an order carefully so us T-Dolls won't get brutally damaged. Another example is me thinking about how to help him as best as I could. Both humans and T-Dolls help each other out. I believe that is what us adults must go through every single day."

"I see... so the true meaning of being adults is... to help each other, despite our differences?"

I nod, giving her a smile.

"Indeed, dear. You learn quick, I find that enjoyable."

I raise my hand hesitantly... before placing it on top of her head.

"...Eh?"

Startled, she looked at me with wide eyes.

"...I have a lot of expectations on your shoulders."

Patting the girl on the head, I smile at her.

The smile I always wear whenever I'm alone with someone who I trust the most.

"...Ehehehe... this is the first time you smiled at me this way... it feels nice..."

Commander... I may be a Specialist when it comes to war and on the battlefield.

I may be a proud leader with a famous reputation for winning wars after wars against the Sangvis Ferri for your sake.

I may be your one and only beloved.

But I am not inexperienced with kids.

But I am not familiar with their world, and I do not stand their antics.

But... But still...

I think I may have learned a thing or two about their, no, _her_ perspective of this world.

"...Mrs. Negev?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for being so dramatical about the kitty painting."

...

I chuckle, still ruffling her hair.

"I am a Specialist, Steyr. I won't be mad over such a trivial problem."

"...Steyr?"

"Did you just call me Steyr, Mrs. Negev?"

"W-well, I just think calling you IWS2000 all the time would be time-consuming, and a Specialist must never waste her time over trivial things."

Before I could open my mouth again to say another line, Steyr hugs me with great force for a child, resulting in the two of us falling off the bed and into the floor covered by fluffy carpet.

"Uwaaaaaah~~! I'm so happy...!"

"Ack! Steyr, get off me...!"

She happily hugs me, as we roll around the carpet. Is she... crying?

"...Steyr... my clothes will be wet..."

"Uuuu..."

Her small figure holds on to me, as she silently lets out happy tears on my chest.

"...As expected, children really are the worst..."

I pat her back, letting her cry as much as she wants until she's satisfied.

Commander, this is fine, right?

I think to myself, looking up at the ceiling once more.

"_...I will be sure to make our days fun together, Steyr. I swear upon my name."_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Now, you might be thinking "Pfft, **_**please**_**, Negev wouldn't be able to handle a lost cause like a child... right?" and honestly? I completely agree. In my understanding, Negev is totally not suitable to be a parental figure, let alone a solo parent at that. But in this chapter, what I wished to show is her willingness to learn, accept, and adapt to new situations. Much like her in real life counterpart that can adapt to harsh situations, I wish to show how Negev will adapt, improvise and lastly overcome challenges that are given towards her. I'm not all too familiar with the concept of Matryoshka dolls so much, so I apologize if I got it wrong. **

**Starting from chapter three and onwards, more T-Dolls will come to visit Negev and little Steyr... and maybe give our beloved Specialist some advice or two... much to the pinkie's dislike. **

**With all that said... Again, thank you for reading this chapter. Reviews are deeply appreciated, as well as those who follow this story or even set this as one of their favorites! See you next time, SK07, signing out.**


End file.
